grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure D. Bleu
If this is the first time you're making a character, please read this before continuing. Appearance Azure stands proud at a full 5'6 from head to toe, no shorter and no taller. She carries pride in her body, with no slouch and meets the eyes of anyone who challenges her. Her hair is a unique blue, that seemingly is a blue as light as the sky on a clear day. Her eyes, although not as unique convey her emotions like an open book. Taken from the Academy on the isle of Grey, a collection of small islands in the calm belt her only pair of clothing is the academy garb. A stereotypical white Blouse, grey pleated skirt, thigh high black socks reaching up to her skirt to cover her scaly legs and loafers. Her body type can be described as healthy, leaning towards Athletic on the scale. *Ahem* Asset wise, there is more emphasis on her bum than bust. Mermaid: In mermaid form, Azure's legs transform into a tail of shimmering blue scales and a violet tail fins. Instead of the silly seashells, Azure uses whatever she is wearing underneath, typically a blue lacy bra. Azuremermaid.jpg Personality Azure has developed a bit of an outward attitude from her childhood, but is quite reserved in the beginning of conversations. She gets riled up easily, and works hard to maintain her temper. Unfortunately, one girl can only take so much cootie-teasing before they insult the boys themselves for some peace of mind. She is combative, and does not take well to insults or the blame game; At the same time, she takes pride in her own responsibility, and in knowing that when someone requests something of her. More often then not that task is done before they can ask again. A bit of a perfectionist, and a bit of Tsundere is the perfect way to describe Azure. Biography "Nottoway" '''those were the scrawling letters on the side of the Ship that ruined my life. The first newcomers to show up in the Isle of Grey in my lifetime, and probably the last, with the island in the calm belt it was nearly unreachable, bar the World government Battleships. As such the island was completely self sustaining, but still curious to the outside world, which is why we made the mistake of letting the huge Galleon dock." Azure was born in The Isle of Grey, a collection of small islands much like an archipelago located in the center of the calm belt, the community is very much based on fighting and scholarly prowess, with not much thought given to things like appearance or race. Racism is unheard of on the Isle, meaning fishman live side by side with Humans, Hangyojin, and Mermaids. This creates a melting pot of culture and fighting style, leading to some literally unknown anywhere else. Azure is a product of this culture, attending the academy to learn combat skills and arithmetic and literature. While indulging in baking and cooking at home to do her share around the house. Her parents were highly respected, her father as a captain in the islands faux army, and her mother a professor at the academy. A lot was expected from the young female, and she gave it her absolute all to work near the top of her class. She has learned a martial art known as Ryu-za, a style created on the isle that compliments a multi hit system and targeting weak points of the Body. Learned from a human living on the island by the name of Sol, Aroz. She has been practicing the martial art since the age of nine, leaving her with six years of experience. Recently, the mermaid has been abducted by the Antebellum Pirates, who raided the island in search of slaves, and is aboard the "Nottoway" Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. '''Martial Artist: ☀A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Chef: ' ☀A Chef, Cook, Bartender or any other distinct related profession gives kitchen skills and knowledge about food, flavoring, ingredients, drink, and nutrients. They are masters at making the most out of whatever ingredients are available, and know how to create fantastic meals for others to partake in.. Chefs can also create foods which strengthen those who eat it, granting buffs to their allies, but this is primarily outside of combat. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. 'Professional Traits Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. Training of the Kitchen (1 Trait): After spending so long in front of the open fires in the kitchen, the character gains immunity to heat-based attacks similar to having an iron body. Any heat-based attack that wouldn’t damage iron won’t harm them. 'General Traits' Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. Merfolk (1 Trait): In place of legs these characters have a tail which splits down the middle while they are standing on land (For this RP's purposes, this is the case at any age, not just beyond 30). They may breathe underwater, and while in the water, they gain the Sonic Agility Trait to increase their speed under water. Bear (1 Trait): This character's stamina is boosted by 15%. Fate of the Strong x1 (1 Trait): '''By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank '''General Trait(Cost): Description Combat Style Azure fights very aggressively, using many calculated strikes to overwhelm and suppress her opponents moves to strike back. The style of Ryu-za puts emphasis on multiple strikes with the fist with kick's thrown in rarely, relying on the feet for footwork instead. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Iron Pauldron(Free): An Iron Shoulder covering known as a Pauldron, it has four pieces of armor attached that shape to Azure's shoulder, as well as a plate sticking up from the top of the shoulder that protects her neck. it is worn on her right side. Baby Den Den Mushi(50): A fairly small and portable Den Den Mushi, no good for inter-island calling, but he sure is cute. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. '''Corkscrew Left(Rank 8): '''Azure throws a punch with her left, starting with her palm facing upwards, in the miliseconds after contact she twists her fist so that the palm now faces downwards, this punch when done correctly, can tear the skin and cause bleeding and pain. (Technique Point Cost: 8) '''Ryu-Right(Rank 4): '''Azure punches with a straight right, snapping her fast back upon contact(Technique Point Cost: 4) '''Za-left(Rank 8): '''Azure throws a left hook with her fingertips folded in and touching the bottom knuckle, this punch is aimed for the ribs in an attempt to fracture/break them. (Technique Point Cost: 8) Category:NPC